


do you need to see your name in the lights

by indulgent (islandvibe)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Oral Sex, friends with benefits? boyfriends? who knows, you fools and your top shanes.....hes obv a botton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandvibe/pseuds/indulgent
Summary: In which Shane gives head. That's it.





	do you need to see your name in the lights

"Ohh,  _ah—_ Shane, dude, hey, get off my dick for a second—"

The brunette wedged comfortably between Ryan's thighs pulled off his dick with a wet slurping sound, face flushed a soft red and lips slightly swollen and plump. He wiped the saliva off his chin idly on Ryan's leg, giving a roll of his eyes. "What? I thought you'd think you were finally winning at something with me at my knees. You never win, it must feel amazing."

"Maybe I  _am_ winning something! Who would've thought you'd be a  _bottom_ _?_ Haha, oh, man— What a story to tell!" Not that he was going to be running around work announcing to the world that Shane had gave him a blowjob. Not that Ryan was complaining. In fact, it was just about the opposite, really.

The thought of Shane had always gotten Ryan going. He was, well,  _sexy._ Soft short brown hair, a pretty attractive height... Not to mention his ass. Okay, yeah, not a perfect ass. It certainly wasn't a bubble butt or anything. But Ryan had spent a lot of time thinking about Shane on his knees, sprawled over his bed, bent over his desk...

Shane rolled his eyes. "No. Maybe I just like giving head." He stated, way too nonchalantly considering the fact he was just so close to Ryan's cock, and he probably would have retorted, honestly, if it weren't for Shane propping his lips open and swallowing him down again.

His fingers tangled into that short hair, warmth pooling behind his pelvis as climax built. The sound of slurping filled his ears, and his hips minutely rocked upwards. His climax wasn't a surprising one, not one that really punched him _—_ It was warm and nice and  _good._

After Ryan had ridden the aftershocks enough to where it was too sensitive to continue, Shane pulled off his cock and laid beside him on the bed. Soon, Ryan would have to properly take care of him _—_ He could feel his erection poking against his thigh _—_ but for now he just breathed in and out. Soft. Warm. Good.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short i just wanted to write shane giving head since theres not a lot of bottom shane which is....a tragedy


End file.
